


Saving each others friends and family from impending death is most romantic

by 8_Ghost_8



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I'm bad at writing bbh lmao, M/M, Wilbur is kinda shit in this one y'all, bbbbbb, but i might redeem him, character tags will b added, get philza on and he'll conduct a doctor Phil episode w the fam, gosh it makes me uncomfy that his full name is the character tag aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Ghost_8/pseuds/8_Ghost_8
Summary: Techno has been acting weird recently, the detached killer is getting friendly waves and gifts from members of Manberg and those against Pogtopia, and Wilbur is unsettled. If Techno is getting friendly with the enemy, he will have to be taken care of...--------Dream has been oddly...himself, recently. He's stopped bothering Tommy as much and spends more time with his friends. It's...nice, but they wonder what brought on the change. He's gotten reckless as well, showing off constantly. They hope it won't get him in trouble.--------More actual info in the beginning notes :)Sorry I'm bad at summaries aha 💛
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 688





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 5+1(2?) fic where Dream and Tech confuse everyone by saving people on the enemies side, and the +2 would/will be them eventually saving one another, because I love the trope of badasses saving one another. It was really a small writing that uh,,,,snowballed. Still not sure if I'll keep it 5+2, but after writing the summary i have a lot of ideas,,,still, first multi chapter fic! Hopefully once i post it I'll be able to keep a decent upload schedule ^^  
> Might make a bonus chapter after the last one where they reveal their relationship }:)  
> Also, this is a much more tame ver of the dsmp, early on when tensions were high but not everyone was overly hostile towards one another. In this "au" bc of Dreams relationship w Techno he's much less antagonistic towards Wil and Tom's, but they still get exiled by Schlatt eventually. Sorry if it's not exactly canon compliant, but I've gotten a bit,,,well, lost, in the whole timeline aha,,  
> Uh, Bad also has a minor attraction to Techno here, i just put it in for fun, don't worry, Dream will get simps too

Bbh sighed. Hanging from chains in a pillager tower was not his idea of an ideal morning, and yet that was exactly how he was spending it. The cold metal dug into his wrists as he looked around. The odd...dungeon? Attic? He had been left in smelled like damp mulch and rotting hay. There was a small window with bars, through which beams of morning sunlight came through, adding the slightest bit of color to the room. It was surprisingly spacious, and if it weren't such a mess it'd make a nice study. He supposed Pillagers aren't much into writing though.

He trusted his friends to come for him, it was just a matter of when they would come that concerned him. If he spent this long hanging from his arms it could have some bad effects…

The chains hurt. This sucked.  
Another thirty minutes passed. Or so he assumed. During those thirty minutes he started seriously doubting his arms would be attached by the time anyone noticed he was gone, and while he tried to stay optimistic, genuine fear started to creep in. It could be hours before anyone even thought to look for him, he hadn't had any meetings or visits set up and had told Skeppy that he was just going out for supplies, which had been true. Supply or exploration runs usually took hours, so Skeppy would have no reason to worry. He bit his lip, trying to tame the anxiety churning in his gut.

Bad jolted in his chains as he heard a crash from the lower rooms of the tower. There was the clear yelling of Pillagers, crossbows being shot, and the faint sound of an incredibly sharp sword slicing through the air. Dream! It had to be him, everyone else was good at pvp but there were few other men who sharpened their sword every morning just for intimidation factor.

Straining against the chains, he yelled down "Dream! I'm up here!"  
The racket downstairs momentarily grew, a flurry of crossbows being cocked, by the remaining pillagers he guessed, but never shot as he heard the weapon swing, and then silence. 

"Dream?"

Footsteps sounded...steel-toed boots? Dream usually wore more comfortable shoes. It was a small observation, but you could rarely hear Dream when he approached, and the clacking of heels unnerved him. Maybe he hadn't been correct about the identity of his hero…  
Cold fear bloomed in his gut, and he was made painfully aware of just how compromising of a position he was in.

The footsteps alerted him to his… Savior? Enemy? Ascending the ladders up to where he was trapped. The darkwood trapdoor swung open and up popped a pink haired head, golden crown adorning the scarred face. For a moment he just started at the other, who seemed just as surprised to see him chained to the wall.

"Um..Hello Techno!"  
"...Hullo."

Techno pulled himself up through the trapdoor, and Bad had to stop from squirming. This was...he didn't know. That was the worst part, Technoblade was completely unpredictable. Dream seemed to admire him, but that didn't mean that Techno shared the sentiment, and even if he did, why the hell would he help Dream's friends? Still, he didn't seem completely heartless… Which was odd to say about one of the most notorious killers in all of the land, but Bad always liked to see the best in people.

"Do you mind, uh, unchaining me...Muffin?"  
Techno walked over to him, eyes flashing with surprise at the nickname.

Bad almost slapped himself. or he would have if his hands weren't chained to the walls. It sounded so weird, like a pet name or something. Calling a seven foot piglin hybrid muffin just didn't really click.

Techno unclipped his bloodied weapon, face expressionless, and lifted his Netherite axe over his shoulder. Bads eyes widened, and terror coursed through his veins. Right before the axe came down he shut his eyes and waited for the cold experience of respawn. 

It didn't come.

Instead, his arm jerked as the axe broke through the chains cleanly. Bad almost collapsed right there and then from sheer relief, not to mention exhaustion. Oddly gently, saying nothing, Techno grabbed his other arm to break the second chain. 

His axe must have had every enchantment in the books because it cut through them like butter. Right before Bad could fall to the ground, strong arms caught him under the shoulders, and Bad would be lying if it wasn't at least a little attractive how effortlessly he was lifted.

"Can you walk?" Technos voice rasped next to his ear.

Jesus Christ

"Uh, probably yeah."

He stumbled to his feet, mostly stable, but clung to the warriors arm as they walked the few steps to the trapdoor. 

"Hm. I'll go down first in case your arms give out." the pink haired man grunted, jumping down the trapdoor and catching himself a few rungs below, pausing for bbh to follow. 

Bad scrambled to get down, lifting himself down on shaking arms. It felt like ages, but somehow, he managed to climb down the entire ladder, sighing in relief when his feet finally hit the ground.

He stumbled behind Technoblade, but stayed in his feet with slight effort. The outside was, surprisingly, covered in snow. Bad didn't remember what happened after he got caught by the pillagers, so he assumed that he'd been grabbed not too far from the Arctic biome. 

"Hm. You need transport back to Manberg?" Techno walked up to his horse, Carl was the name? Bbh wasn't sure.  
"Uh, yeah! That would be appreciated, thanks Techno!" He decided to avoid calling Techno muffin, it would only sound awkward.

He shivered as he approached the horse, in a second surprised to feel a warm fluffy cloak wrap around his shoulders, right before strong arms grabbed his hips and lifted him onto the horse.

"Oh!" He yelped, looking down at the hulking warrior from his, literal, high horse. To be honest with how tall the other man was he wasn't so much looking down at him as finally eye level. He couldn't help but wonder if Techno wore heels, his height was ridiculous, and it wasn't like piglins were known for being tall.

"Ah, shit, sorry, should have asked. Habit." 

Bad didn't question with whom Techno had picked up such a habit as Techno mounted Carl as well, with a fair bit of maneuvering around Bad.

The ride back was quiet, but after a few minutes, faded into a not entirely uncomfortable silence. They were surprisingly far from L'ma-.. Manberg, and even the Badlands. Bad didn't even remember what he had come out for, and wasn't sure whether he was dragged to that the dungeon or just wandered so far. Getting caught by pillagers...how embarrassing. He'd been really out of it lately, mind clouding with, for some reason, red. Weird. Probably should have stayed home.

Bad cuddled into the cloak, which was almost surprisingly very warm, and rested his face on Technos back, the man seemingly unbothered. By now it was noon, and Bad, exhausted, fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was being fretted over by Skeppy. Apparently he had been dumped outside of Skeps house? Huh. Dimly, he registered that he was still wrapped in a red cloak. He made a mental note to perhaps un-officially declare the Badlands an ally of Technos, and promptly fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like }:) leave a comment if ya did, cause they motivate me so much to finish the next chapter (which i already have half of done ;) doesn't have ta be anything insightful, just a poggers will go a long way my friends


	2. In-between I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilburs paranoia grows, Tommy will laugh at anything, Techno is surprised by having friends, and I can't write dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an...in-between chapter, like in-between frames in an animation. These in-betweens are gonna be other characters reactions/the effects of Dream and Technos actions,basically :)  
> Sorry this one is a bit short ^^ we're just getting started  
> Next chapter is gonna be Dreams time to shine~
> 
> P.S, minor fic note, none of the SBI are related, and Techno was a family friend until he ended up somehow adopted by Phil. Wil and Tommy are a lot closer, with Wil being jealous of Technos closer relationship to Phil, and Tommy idolizing him.

The day after Techno's escapade to loot nearby pillager builds, Wilbur finds a chest and a note from the Badlands addressed not to Pogtopia, or any of the actually sociable trustworthy members, but to Techno. Now, Wilbur would like to say he trusted Techno. But he had also trusted Eret, and Tubbo, and that hadn't gone well. Not to mention, Techno was a bit unhinged, could you really blame him? He knew Phil would be heartbroken if he found out what was going on with his sons, but he decided to ignore that voice at the back of his head and follow logic, that logic being simply that no one can be trusted. Techno, cold bastard, would agree with that sentiment. Phil wasn't here anyway.

He scowled and picked up the chest. He was still going to deliver it to Techno, and vaguely justified it as Techno tying alliances with other countries. He just couldn't lose an ally as powerful as him…

He turned and stumbled the steps down into their ravine, stopping on the platform, in front of the exit, overlooking it.

"Technoblade! You have a package."

"Woah! The Blade is getting gifts from da ladies!?" Tommy popped his head around the corner, grinning. Wil knew it was because he loved any break from the monotony in Pogtopia. Tommy should love his country, really. Pogtopia was as much his home as L'Manberg. His right hand man just didn't understand. No one could. And wasn't that sad, Wilbur couldn't even trust the one member of his country who had been through it all. People really were bastards.

"I am most definitely not." Techno's drawling voice surprised them from under the platforms they were standing on. "Who's it from, Wil? If Dream is tryna get on my good side with pity gifts again I'll stab im'." He was looking up at them, face in it's usual unimpressed deadpan expression. Oh how Wilbur hated that face.

Disregarding the fact he had just refered to one of their most powerful allys and the server admin as trying to give him pity gifts, Wilbur replied. "No. In fact, it's not from anyone we have an alliance with currently." 

The way he was able to look down in the pig hybrid from above...it made an odd rush of superiority rush through him. He knew he couldn't stand against the boar, the Blade, the Beast. Not in battle. But that didn't mean he wasn't above him. "Care to explain what interactions you've had with the Badlands recently?"

Technos face tweaked to mild confusion "R' they proposin an alliance? Thought the Badlands were neutral."

"No. It isn't addressed to Pogtopia, Techno, why else would I call for you specifically?" Wilbur replied, annoyed. Techno could be daft. 

Tommy watched from the platform he had jumped down to, brow furrowed as he noticed Wilburs cold demeanor.

"Oh...wait, that actually makes sense." Technos long ears flicked in recognition. 

"Oh? Care to enlighten us on why?" Wilburs eyes narrowed.

"Uh, yeah, yesterday when I was looking for supplies I ran into Bad. Did him a favor and this is probably some sort of repayment."

He didn't mention what favor. Wilbur gritted his teeth in irritation but decided not to push it. 

"Bad is neutral, right? I figured doin him a favor wouldn't cause any controversies and keep us in a favorable light with em, who know if we'll need their support in the end."

Of course Techno was trying to reason, probably had something to hide.

After a moment of silence, "I'll drop it down to you."

"Wait Wil no I'll come pick it up you-"

Tommy chortled from the sidelines, "You better catch it quick big guy!"

Wilbur leaned over the edge and dropped the box, and if he shoved it down with more force than needed, only Techno would know.

Techno caught it with minimal difficulty, exaggerating his pained wheezing. Momentarily, Wilbur forgot about his country and laughed along with Tommy, throwing down friendly taunts to their middle brother, who yelled back up at them with exaggerated despair in his voice.

But eventually Techno retreated to open the box, Tommy stubbornly trailing behind to see what was in it. Wilbur knew he could follow his brothers. He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I have nearly two chapters written in advance and will try to update every couple of days for now ^^  
> Special thanks to all the amazing people who mentioned they usually don't comment, or didn't know what to comment, but still commented for motivation, it means the world to me 💛


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is confused.
> 
> TW: Minor description of injury, broken wrist and a cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,, slightly longer than usual chapter pog? Uhhh,,,anyways, I added a lot more dialogue in this bad boy :) it feels kinda stiff,,,oops,, I'll probably rewrite this work one day when I'm better, but ya gotta start somewhere, amiright? Yea. I am. ;)

Tommy wandered through the woods of Pogtopia. They needed more ingredients for potions, and since Techno was in the Nether and Wilbur was… busy with whatever Wilbur was doing, the responsibility fell on Tommy. He was pissed, obviously, if he had to collect resources he'd at least prefer to do something cool like mining, but noooo, go out and kill a few mobs, Wilbur said, get some sugarcane, he said. Frankly, Tommy was getting annoyed with how he had been acting lately, all high and mighty. Granted, Tommy was usually annoyed with him, but recently he had been...different. 

The teen wasn't stupid, he'd seen the worried looks Techno shot Wilbur when he thought he wasn't looking, ignoring his own observations about Wils behavior. But Wilbur was his leader, his older brother. He trusted him. He knew that Wilbur would never hurt family, even if he was snippy lately.

Stumbling over some roots, he grumbled, continuing deeper into the woods. He could already hear Techno reprimanding him for his inattention to the environment.  
"Tommy, with how self aware you are you couldn't avoid a massive pit if it was right in front of you." and then he'd snort his dumb laugh like he'd said something funny. Then they'd brawl and end up laughing on the floor, and Wilbur would come in...and probably yell at them, with how he was now…

Snapping back into reality, Tommy stopped, more out of habit and remembering Technos teachings, and surveyed the woods. It seemed fine, no big danger around other than some spiderwebs. Then he listened, carefully. The wildlife was quiet. Which was weird, his brothers had always told him he "romped around" loud enough to scare off all the animals in the area, but it was still...off-putting.  
Turning around again, he caught a glimpse of green fabric and a tree branch cracked as the green blur landed in another tree.

Shit.

Turning around in what he assumed was the direction of Pogtopia, he broke into a dead sprint. Any other day and he would have confronted the green bastard, but unarmed with no ender chest and decent weapons, he was not keen on it. In the back of his mind he realized how embarrassing it was, turning and running tail between his legs from the enemy, but here he was. He figured Techno would at least compliment him for "finally using his brain, however small it may be".

Stuck in his thoughts, adrenaline fueling his sprint, he didn't realize he had veered off the direction Pogtopia was. It was better anyway, Dream knew where it was but Tommy didn't like the idea of leading him there. A chill ran down his spine as he realized he wouldn't be safe anywhere he ran or hid, he'd just have to lose the bastard. Looking behind him to check if he was being followed, he didn't realize until it was too late that the grass ahead ended sharply, hanging down.

He managed to halt himself enough to avoid flinging into the pit, mostly, but there was a stupid fucking root and goddamit he was tumbling facefirst into the thing. Thankfully, it wasn't a steep fall. Unfortunately, it was very deep, and very rocky, and Tommy was rolling over every sharp rock sticking out of the dirt, which eventually turned into stone. He slid to a stop at the bottom of what he could now vaguely assume was an odd ravine. It had looked small from above, and the opening was, but it was deep. 

Breathing heavily and lying on his back, Tommy stayed still for a bit, watching the rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves and grass into the ravines opening. Groaning, he shifted to push himself up. Immediately, he yelled out in pain. His left wrist was fucked, apparently. He felt a warm wetness he hadn't noticed before dripping down the back of his head and onto his neck, and bit the inside of his cheek. Steadying his breathing and cradling his wrist, he stood up on shaky legs.

The ravine was deep enough that he doubted he could get back up, maybe if he had use of both hands, but, well… Reaching down for his communicator, dread set in deep in his gut as he realized it was shattered, metal biting into his hip where he'd hooked it. They were painfully fragile for being so important to the average player. So calling Techno or Will wasn't an option either.

He could be here for days. Well, that was a bit dramatic, he hadn't strayed so far from the base that there wasn't a chance he would be found quickly enough, but how long would it take? He dreaded the answer, and bit his cheek harder in order to keep a sob in. The cut at the back of his head ached, actually, his entire body hurt. His wrist, though, was more of a sharp stabbing pain. He couldn't tell which he hated more.

Above, he heard a rustle. Stifling a gasp, he suddenly remembered that Dream was very likely still up there. Swallowing heavily, he backed up slowly and curled into a darker corner of the pit, or as much as he could with his injuries. 

A few minutes passed.

A branch snapped and that was all the warning he got before a figure in green slid down into the hole, jumping lithely where it was too steep to slide. Tommy almost screamed.

But instead of pulling out a sword to end him with, Dream approached. Hesitantly, like towards an injured animal. Tommy supposed that's what he was, in a way, but the fact he was being careful implied he either thought Tommy would attack or that he wanted to help him, neither of which the blond teen believed. 

"Careful, Bitch Boy, I'll bite." Tommy bared his teeth.

"Tommy I'm not...I'm not going to hurt you." Dream reached out a hand, seemingly without reason, before retracting it and crouching down in front of the boy. 

"Yeah right, I'm sure, I mean, why would I have reason to believe you would." He bit out with narrowed eyes.

Dream sighed "Listen, kid, if i wanted to fight you it would be on a battlefield for some stupid reason like discs," the man tried for a joke but it fell extremely flat, "let me help."

"...Fine." 

"What hurts?"

Tommy's eyes narrowed further at the question, and he sniffed indignantly. He wasn't going to be spoken to like a child just because he had gotten hurt. 

"Jesus, ya don't have to treat me like a baby, Green Boy."

Tommy couldn't see his face, but he could imagine Dream rolling his eyes "I need to know so that I can treat them, idiot child." He replied as he reached into his inventory.

Tommy perked up at the insult. Letting an enemy take care of his injuries was weird, but banter and name calling was a game he could play. 

"Damn, ok, Butthead." Which was not his most creative insult, but sue him,"My wrist is fucked, I think," he lifted it up and winced for emphasis," and uhhh my head is definitely bleeding."

Dream grimaced at that. "Ah, shit, hopefully that head injury isn't too nasty. I'll have to check if you have a concussion, too. Not too bad for the size of that fall though."

"Not too bad!? I will have you know I am suffering. Nothing worse than this has ever happened to me and I will die if you don't take me home immediately."

Dream laughed, and they both ignored that much worse things had in fact happened to Tommy, and that Dream had inflicted a fair bit of them. Delicately, Dream pulled out a few health potions in thick glass bottles which he dabbled onto a cloth and treated the back of Tommy's head with. The cut being shallow, it came together with little issue, all that remained was a pale scar hidden by hair. The hand he didn't bother with, as healing didn't do much for bones and only regeneration could somewhat speed up the process of melding them.

"Don't worry, I'll even carry you if I have to. Techno would have my head if I didn't deliver you back safe and sound." Dream paused after this, hovering.

"Techno? I thought you weren't scared of The Blade." Tommy snorted. 

But unease started to curl in his gut at the familiar way with which he spoke about their middle brother. In fact, why had Dream found him in the first place? Wasn't he usually in Manber- L'manberg with his friends? Why would he possibly take a detour to Pogtopia's woods and get lucky enough to stumble into him. Again, he was reminded of how casually Techno spoke of Dream, like they weren't enemies in war. At first he had assumed it was mutual respect for the man, but… Tommy shook his head, scattering any thoughts of possible betrayal. 

"Well, pick me up Dream Boy, we're goin' 'ome."

"As far as I can tell you still have functioning legs Tommy."

"Whatttt I am just a poor boy! I took a tumble down a cliff and now you're going to make me walk the many many miles home?"

Dream laughed,"Yes, I am. And it's really not that far." Looking back at the ravines opening though, he frowned. "Getting you back out will be tough…"

"Then carry me big man! Piggy back, you climb up while I cling to your back like a koala! It's perfect."

"Tommy, one of your wrists is either sprained or broken, how well can you even hold on?"

"I'll use my legs! Now bend down a little-"  
The teen had stood up, and was now tugging at the masked man's shoulder. It was weird, acting so normal and friendly around Dream of all people, but Tommy was known for making friends fast and enemies faster, so for now he'd trust the man.

Dream sighed, and crouched down so that Tommy could clamber on. The younger hissed a few times when he jostled his injured hand, but wrapped his legs around Dreams torso just fine, clinging onto his shoulder with his right hand. 

Dream straightened up, and headed towards the opening.  
"Alright, hold tight."  
He hoisted himself up and started the climb up to the exit, occasionally using a weapon to stab into first and push himself and Tommy up. The teen was in awe of how easily he climbed, and with another person on his back as well. Tommy was barely able to keep holding on, and here Dream was lugging the both of them up with only some amount of effort. The parkour training and built up muscle was really shining through.

"You must get lots of ladies with a physique such as this, my friend!" Tommy loudly commented, the silence getting to him.  
Dream didn't reply, predictably, preoccupied with getting out of the ravine.  
"You got anyone? George, that friend of yours, you two seem to get along well, yeah?" Tommy was teasing, not used to keeping his mouth shut for long around others. 

Dream snorted at that, and Tommy oddly felt like he'd missed part of his own joke.

Finally, Dream managed to drag them to the top and once Tommy got off, fell to the ground, recuperating for a second.  
"Well, that was certainly a workout."

"Wot, are you calling me fat?"

Dream laughed, and got up to guide the kid home.

"And now you're laughing at me!? You call me fat and then you mock me?! How dare you I'll-"

\----------

The banter continued lightly until they arrived at the entrance to Pogtopia. A sullen silence fell over the two.

"I'lll...I'll see you on the battlefield, Tommy. Make sure to get Techno to check out your head, he's good with those types of injuries."

And like just that, he was off before Tommy could say another word.

"Damn."

He turned around and entered his temporary home.

He'd forgotten to get any of the supplies Wilbur had sent him out for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be another of Wild reactions, hopefully longer than the last 👌 we'll have more manberg members involved later, bc atm there isn't that noticable of a change and they aren't thinking abt any behavior changes in Dream or Techno much ^^


	4. In-between II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I changed the chapter titles ^^ originally i just messed up. Chapters are over 1000+ word and very relevant to plot, while in-betweens are 500+ words and more the reflections of other characters on current events. There might be multiple in betweens before a new chapter, but i don't know yet and I'll try not to do that :)

When Tommy stumbled in, covered in cuts and limping tiredly, Wilbur was admittedly worried. There was some anger there, that he couldn't even complete a simple task, and a healthy amount of suspicion, but when the kid mumbled something about Dream all of that dissipated. 

Helping the teen to one of Pogtopia's benches, he threw possibly slightly more questions than he should ask a concussed teen, but Dream was one of their main enemies! He had to know what happened. 

Surprisingly quickly after that Techno came back through the nether portal and immediately started freaking out. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell, but Wil knew his brother and the tell-tale slightly quicker movements when reaching for various potions and bandages, the twitching of his floppy ears and his usually half lidded eyes looking alert for once signified his anxiety. It was almost nice to see the steeled warrior frazzled, even in a situation like this…

Wilbur hovered behind Techno as the hybrid berated him for not keeping a kid with a head injury awake, as always criticizing one thing or another he'd done, always above him. 

Techno wiped down all the cuts with healing and made Tommy swallow down some regeneration for the hand, which was luckily only twisted. After checking for a concussion and determining Tommy concussion free, he wrapped the kid in a blanket and started to pick him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ok, that came out harsher than he meant. But hot rage had bubbled up at seeing the hybrid disregard the good of their country just to let one of the members sleep off some minor injuries.

"What d'ya mean?" Techno looked confused, but behind his eyes Wilbur saw something else flash. Defiance? Hatred?

"We need to ask him questions! He was just confronted by Dream of all people, right near our base! What if he found something out? What if-What if-... Well, you know what I mean."

Truthfully he didn't know why he disliked the idea of letting Tommy rest so much. It just seemed wrong that after such a close call for their little rebellion the youngest would just get to sleep it off like nothing was wrong.

"We can ask him questions tomorrow, Wilbur."  
There it was again, as Techno exited the room again, his eyes flashed with some unbidden emotions, thoughts. Wilbur hated it.

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He knew it was pointless. When the hybrid made his mind up about something it was rarely worthwhile to argue with him, something Wilbur had realized through many a fight in their childhood. And so he stood there, and watched as the hybrid ducked down into another room with his right hand man. 

He resented them, he realized.

He had known before, but now it was sharp. 

Tommy, the boisterous teen, working his way into the hearts of all the members of the smp whether they wanted him to or not. Good at pvp for his age, with a friend in every corner and supported from the shadows by everyone. All had good intentions towards the boy, in the end. Even if these wars had earned him some enemies, even they had a soft spot towards him, one they did not harbor for Wilbur.

He wanted that. He wanted Tommy's confidence, he wanted his ability to befriend even the least talkative of people, he wanted a best friend. Tommy, he envied.

Techno, the Blood God, feared by all who crossed him, brandished as the ultimate weapon by his allies. Winner of nearly all bloodsports, or would be if he bothered. Fierce protector of those he loved, whether he even had the capacity to love.

They could just be a hoard to him, really. Tommy, Wilbur and Philza, the only things Technoblade cares for. Always taking Phil's attention, even though he wasn't even officially adopted. Always better. It was funny, that for all the times he is called a beast and half human for his "monster" mob side, The Blade is just a pig hybrid. Nothing more. Perhaps that should be more intimidating, that he is not buffed by his mob side, and simply that driven. But it's reassuring to Wilbur. That's all Technoblade will ever be, in his eyes, in the hybrids own eyes. A pig.  
Techno, he hated.

He was going to need a backup plan for the possibility of Technos betrayal, he realized then, still standing in the cold hall of the ravine. The man had been vocal in his support of anarchy, no matter how much Tommy tried to ignore it. It was inevitable. And so Wilbur turned around, entered his study, and started to plan his brother's downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got the next chapter practically finished babey }:) time for some sapnapp  
> This in-between is a lil longer ^^ also holy crap I'm updating a lot more consistently than I thought I'd be for a lot longer than I thought I'd be :0 pogchamp


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap makes a clumsy mistake, it costs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I'm satisfied w this one y'all,,,it's a good chapter by itself ig but doesn't have much reflection and doesn't really move the plot along much which is weird after the lastest in-between,,,its p long at least, tho I've re read it so many times it feels super short aha
> 
> TW for broken bones!! I made sure not to be descriptive or even mention what they look like, eso since this work will most likely not have graphic depictions of violence (might change for the last few chapter bc Techno and/or Dream may get into some,,,rough times), but figured i should warn y'all ofc ^^

Sapnap hadn't meant to step on the pressure plate, obviously. It was such a rookie mistake, perhaps that's why he was cocky enough not to break it when he had jumped down into the sand temple. Looking through the chests, face obstructed by his inventory, he just hadn't noticed he'd stepped too far back until he heard a click and a familiar hissing. Panic set in quickly, but he had managed to pull out a shield and shove it under his legs right as the first block of tnt exploded. That's what saved him from respawn, in the end.

Now, lying rather broken and bruised in the cavern the tnt had left, he regretted that. No loot was worth this pain. Gasping, he tried to turn his body enough to grab his communicator. The thing had landed about a foot away, busted to hell and back but it was his only chance, unless he fancied starving to death at the bottom of this pit.

Slowly inching towards it, vision going fuzzy every few movements, he somehow reached out a mostly uninjured hand and grabbed it. Fumbling, he pressed a button he knew by heart. It sent out your coordinates to the last person you corresponded with, and everyone knew that that generally meant the sender was asking for help.

Wrapping his fingers around the device more securely and bringing it towards himself in a quick, painful move, he checked to see if the screen was even on. It was. The buttons were working. 

"Help." He sent out, praying that whoever it was sent to would get it. Immediately after sending the message the device in his hand shook violently and made a noise not unlike a dying fox (and Sapnap would know, he's...well, he's killed a few).

The screen froze though. Peeking at it with the eye not glued shut by blood, he realized exactly who he'd sent the message to.

Technoblade.

Shit.

Frantically he started pressing buttons to see if he could send another message, to anyone else, he prayed to the void herself and yet the device was still. Even the screen started to flicker. 

He cursed himself and nearly started crying. Any other person on this server would be a viable option, and his message was sent to the most bloodthirsty member, and the person who's younger brothers pet cow he'd killed and fought in battle several times. Dammit.

Sniffling, he shifted, communicator still in hand, a lifeline in the panic gripping his chest. Best case scenario Technoblade wouldn't show up. Worst case he didn't kill him immediately. Breathing heavily, the occasional cold breeze was welcoming to ground him. It was almost nice, if he hadn't felt agony racing through half his body the entire time.

Sapnap didn't know how long he'd been lying there before he heard clicking footsteps above. He knew them. The Blood God himself. In a detached sort of way he realized he was probably going to die. After waiting so long for it though, he couldn't bring himself to care too much anymore.

He heard heavy Netherite boots thump against stone as the massive man landed next to him.

"Shit."

Sapnap almost laughed. The hybrid was probably disappointed by how broken he already was. Though that seemed unlikely, a more reasonable voice sounded at the back of his mind, the piglin hybrid had never seemed to revel in pain itself.

Dimly, he realized that Technoblade was pulling things out of his inventory. Something akin to hope started to bloom in his chest, though he tried to stomp it down in case he was wrong.

But the small hope exploded in his chest when Technoblade tilted his head up and put a potion that tasted distinctly like regeneration to his lips. Slowly, he drank it down, feeling it numb the pain of his injuries slightly and making him feel a million times better. He did actually cry this time, relief flooding through him.

"Ah, shit, uh…" the bigger man fumbled with a rag and some other potions, Sapnap realized as his mind stopped clouding over with pain. The other reached out, apologized, and gently moved Sapnap. The arsonist clenched his teeth, the pain still made his vision go white, and gasped when the white faded and all he was left with was fuzzy vision.

A hand holding a rag started to dab healing onto the injuries on his face. Technoblades. He'd removed his gloves and Sapnap noticed that his fingernails looked black and chitinous. It was surprising, he'd never noticed Piglins have that, but it would make sense as a pig like trait. He assumed it was a mix of the human dna that caused it.

Coming back to himself, he realized he was leaning against the other man's chest. He'd been maneuvered so that the hybrid had better access to his injuries, and was murmuring quiet reassurances while gently spreading the healing over his cuts. Then using water to wash away the less crusted blood. It was nice. He thought that maybe the void really had answered his prayer, or perhaps she just knew she wouldn't need to.

He looked down, briefly, breaking his vacant staring ahead, and regretted it immediately. He'd definitely broken a few bones. 

After a long time, though it was most likely around twenty minutes, Technoblade said something coherent.

Sapnap stirred "Hm?"

"I'm...probably going to have to adjust your bones so that they heal correctly. Your legs and arm are..not looking good."

Bile rose in his throat, but he knew the other man was right. He already had regen in his system and if his bones healed it'd just hurt more to re-break them.

"Alright." He croaked.

The next few minutes were unpleasant and loud.

But it was over, at least. 

Techno had given him another regen potion immediately after, which dimmed the pain again and he could already feel it's effects on the fractures, it was most likely a stronger one than the one he'd first gotten to hold him over. After that he had used wooden planks to make sure the broken bones stayed in the right position.

The entire time, Technoblade had been whispering reassurances. It surprised him, how much the usually cold and uncaring blood god looked shaken. He had seen him do worse to men on the battlefield, seen him take lives that the player wouldn't get back. But he supposed he had done the same thing before, to humans and otherwise. Killed pets and then turned around and been upset when his pets were endangered. Everyone was a hypocrite inside.

"Night'll fall soon, you should take shelter…" Techno looked up and grimaced,"But i doubt we could get ya back up, huh? Suppose I can build something here."

It has always fascinated Sapnap, how quickly the server allowed them to build. On less funded servers, gathering resources and building often took hours, but with the many plugins and the Dream smp being one of the most modern to date, and it's occupants had many privileges. One of those being quickbuild. Throwing down blocks and items was quick and efficient, they were weightless in their inventory.

Sapnap watched through half lidded eyes as Technoblade threw down some wood blocks and a plank ceiling. He mined away at part of the small cavern and replaced the stone with planks as well, placing down a bed in the cozy little corner. He did something similar with the rest of the cavern, minutes the bed, which Sapnap appreciated. It was almost like he was just in a rest hut after a tough exploration journey, if he hadn't known the ache in his bones was not from just hard travel. 

Once most of the area was renovated, Technoblade came over and nudged him gently.  
"I'll pick you up to the bed, ok?"  
Sapnap nodded numbly, and when he was lifted surprisingly only had to grit his teeth. The regen potions had really done their work.

He was placed down softly onto the bed, and it was heavenly. Despite dried blood still caking some of his clothes, the blanket was soft and he was so glad he didn't have to stay propped up on the cold stone all night.

He watched Techno finish the area and place down a door, mostly for ventilation then as an actual exit. Then, finished and with nothing to occupy his hands with, the Piglin hybrid stood there awkwardly. Slowly, he came over to the bed.

"I'll uh, I'll stand guard outside so that nothin happens." And he turned to exit. Before he could, Sapnap caught him by the sleeve. 

"You can leave, if you want. You don't have to stay here, I'll be fine as long as you block up the door." Though they both knew how dangerous that could be. And Sapnap definitely doesn't want him to leave. Logically, he knew he would be fine, but being so helpless with misters swarming just outside unnerved him.

"...nah." Sapnap sagged with relief, not having even realized he'd tensed. "Gotta stay outside in case a zombie with a shovel drops down here. Or a baby zombie…" that last part seemed to be mumbled more to himself, and Sapnap wondered what was so much more dangerous about them than a zombie with a weapon, but didn't push it.

He let go of the hybrids sleeve, and the last thing he saw before drifting off was Technoblade pushing open the door, communicator in hand.

"Oh my god, Sapnap!" Was the yell that woke him several hours later. He didn't know how long it had been, but while his bones ached and itched, from experience he knew they were healed.

Groaning, he shifted his aching head to where the shout had come from. There stood George and Dream, George clearly having been the one who had yelled, and was speed walking the shirt distance to the bed.

Sapnap blinked tiredly. How did they..? Technoblade had probably called them, even though he hadn't known Techno had contact with the other two. The only reason he had his number is because he got it from Tommy on a quest to get every smp members comm numbers.

His eyes itched, and his throat was scratchy, but he was too tired to care.

"Hey Gogy, " he groaned to the concerned man above him "I'm just…I'm just gonna go back to sleep for a little bit. Five more minutes, ok?"

He drifted off again to the sound of Dreams exasperated sigh and Georges scream ranting on safety. It was nice.

He'd have to ask Tommy about his brother more often. And maybe make use of the fact he had Technos comm to send some thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also,,,idk if y'all have noticed, but when people dehumanize/don't know/dislike Techno they refer to him as Piglin hybrid, Blood God, The Blade, his full name, and anything other than Techno 👀 sometimes I still use hybrid by itself even after they've warmed up to him tho bc it's a good substitute for him or it aha,,,  
> Hope y'all at least like this one! Sorry it doesn't have more color drama, but I'm too tired to try and edit it in~


	6. In-between III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The citizens of Manberg warm up to a stone cold killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ello! So, it's been a hot minute, huh? Sorry about that, but I've got a lot of extra lessons lately, almost every day of the week and multiple hours, plus physical therapy for scoliosis :')  
> It doesn't take up an insane amount of time but i get overwhelmed emotionally, which makes it kinda hard to write  
> Made this chapter at 12:00 am yesterday and edited it this morning while half asleep, so i might edit or even delete it later, though delete is pretty drastic, I'd have to really hate it
> 
> So! Tldr; sorry about the slow updates, though they might continue slower for a bit, and apologies if this one is bad for now ^^

George had noticed a shift in Dream. It was subtle, but it felt like he was finally going back to normal. If he weren't Dream's best friend, he'd say that it was because Wilbur and Tommy were finally gone. But George was observant, far more than he was given credit for. He may space out, or forget important events and details, but he noticed the small things, the important things.

And he noticed that it wasn't so much that Dream improved after Wilbur and Tommy were driven out, in fact in that period he'd seemed even more antsy and weird, but his personality change seemed to correlate more with a certain pink haired menace arriving at the smp. 

George knew that Dream and Techno had a brief history, fighting in tournaments, dueling for money, but he'd never thought there was anything more. He had heard a fair share of appreciative comments from the blond about the hybrids physique, but it wasn't unusual for Dream to do that about random people, jokingly or just to thirst. 

However recently he had been leaving  
L'manberg more often. He claimed to be going to spy on Pogtopia, keep them in check or whatever bull he'd come up with as an excuse. And once again, if George were a less experienced man, he would have believed it. That Dream's obsession with the two rebels was growing larger and ever more concerning, but George was Dream's best friend and he knew everything about him. Favorite colors, favorite food, ideal date (sparring), ideal partner(one who could bench press him), and he knew that Dream barely had the patience to sit still for longer than ten minutes, he sure as hell wasn't leaving L'manberg to hang around some woods for no reason. Dream was disciplined, and could probably pull it off, but he simply wouldn't do something so pointless. 

No, Dream wasn't spying on two rebels, he was spying on a certain anarchist. Or he had been, until he'd finally gotten the guts to talk to him. When the blond wailed to him about the embarrassment of it, the brunet found out that Techno had been well aware of Dreams presence the entire time and just thought he was weird. Talking turned into sparring matches George would get an earful about (but he couldn't really complain, could he? It was the most talkative Dream had been in months, especially in things not regarding the local crime duo), sparring turned into talking, which George heard less about. 

Presumably, said talking and subsequent friendship had turned into more than that, judging by the lovesick way Dream was acting. It wasn't obvious, only George and Puffy had really figured it out, whereas Sapnap, while a good friend of Dreams, was terrible at recognizing romance, and nobody else was close enough to Dream to be able to pinpoint a reason for his happier demeanor.

It made him happy, really. He was so glad that Dream had finally seemed to at least slightly fall back into his old self. The obsession with the rebellion had started to be borderline insane, and everyone had begun to worry, even if they hadn't shown it. 

The relationship between Techno and Dream also explained the anarchists strange actions towards Manbergs citizens recently, not that it wasn't appreciated. The closer members of the smp gossiped, and it was nice to see the hybrid as equal, more down to earth rather than in the pedestal he'd been placed on. 

BBH had been saved by him a month or so back, and the bat hybrid hadn't stopped gushing about the experience for weeks. Bad was always one for seeing the best in people, even when others couldn't, and he was ecstatic his idealogy had been proven correct for once. Not to mention a few comments about the Piglin Hybrids strong arms, though clearly thrown out just to make Skeppy jealous.

After that, the citizens of Manberg had decided to be more charitable towards the warrior, and surprisingly it showed a different side to Technoblade. He would be standing stoically near the border, expressionless, leaning on a weapon, but when a member of the smp waved at him with a smile he'd fumble immediately and try to wave back, clearly unused to it. It was endearing, in a way, seeing how flustered confrontation and basic social interaction made the other.

It didn't escape George how Dream always avoided Techno in public. Did they really think they were being subtle? 

The most recent incident was the Sapnap accident. George had nearly had a heart attack when he'd heard what happened, from Dream, who suspiciously avoided the question of how he'd found out. When they arrived to the makeshift hut, Sapnap had decide to take another nap and they spent the day making sure he was ok to pearl back home, especially with how jarring teleportation was. 

Asking about what happened revealed that Techno had used a considerable amount of regeneration, a potion difficult to make with several unusual ingredients, on Sapnap, technically one of his enemies. It was sweet, though he had to wonder the others' goals with it. Was it sympathy? Loyalty to Dream? Techno actually being a good person? George decided to not bother with questioning it too much.

They had sent out a tentative invite to Techno for a friendly gathering in Manberg. It was risky, Techno was loyal to his brothers above all, but the members of the old rebellion still allowed in Manberg assured the more doubtful that Wilbur was a just president, though exiled. He wouldn't make his brother do anything harmful on a peaceful get together. 

Though he had no glaring reason to, George somehow doubted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bbbbbb,,,,yeaaa,,,, how r we feeling abt Tommy's recent,,,incident, boys?


End file.
